Difficulties
by Kctimes2
Summary: "The coldness in her eyes had subsided a bit, there was a little warmth. Not because of the tear she had shed, but because of the hope to be with him once more."- ZhanexKarone, my interpretation of them.


**A/N: **_Takes Place after 'A Date with Danger'… I'm thinking up until 'Forever Red'. ZhanexKarone._

**A/N: **_I don't own anything, not the characters nor the song, 'Breaks My Heart' by Monica. _

**Difficulties**

**Xxxxx**

**After 'A Date with Danger'  
****Dark Fortress  
****Astronema's Quarters**

_He_ still burned in her mind.

She gazed upon the crumpled photo resting against her loving mirror. That mirror juxtaposed her image every single day, but tonight, it felt different. Like the woman staring back at her wasn't her because that woman actually _fell_ for someone. **Zhane,** that one name gave her slight chills. Only because she decidedly, after one chance encounter, fell for him. To her, the concept of love acted like holy water to a vampire; she couldn't, and wouldn't be able to engage in that act. She shook her head at the thought, but bit her lip in anticipation. She disregarded his truthful excuse for his absence, which resulted in him standing her up, and she blatantly yelled at him that she 'never wanted to see him again'.

Astronema missed him already though. He chose to save her, and she didn't even realize the precarious situation she had gotten herself into. Yet, Zhane rescued her, and he made her a toasted marshmallow. His kindness irked her, but she was intrigued. He stood her up though! If a battle occurred she was positive he would've been on time for that. Their date, he acted like it didn't matter to him. Obviously, it mattered to her.

A slight tear slid down her cheek. She wiped the moisture away, shocked that this occurred. Trying to figure out the connotation of it all, she simply ignored the matter. After all, the Princess of Evil could never fall for a Power Ranger. Even if he fell for her, she knew he'd be embarrassed. A goody-goody falling for an evil bitch, yeah that would go well with his teammates. Astronema's prime mission in life was to destroy those wretched Power Rangers and all the good in the Universe. Sadly, that included Zhane.

She grabbed the photo, and kissed the creases, but she tried desperately for his lips. The crinkly photo paper had obstructed her aim. Placing the photo back on the mirror, she looked at her reflection. The coldness in her eyes had subsided a bit, there was a little warmth. Not because of the tear she had shed, but because of the hope to be with him once more.

**Xxxxx**

**After 'The Rangers' Leap of Faith'  
****Astro Megaship  
****The Main Deck**

_**When I think of what I've done  
**__**All the pain that I brung  
**__**Baby you should've walked out on me  
**__**And when I turned away from you whenever there were hard times  
**__**How could you still be with me**_

Karone, the 'government' name of Astronema, walked onto the deck.

The pleather, body groping suit was gone, and the purple wig diminished as well. There she stood as the day she was born-Andros' twin sister. Her shoulder length hair and are blazing blue eyes twinkled. The only person to see her likes this and in her adult years, was Zhane. She nonchalantly, and purposefully, bumped into him on those streets of Angel Grove. Not thinking of her other alias, he regarded her as a regular girl. That warm smile graced her, and the goodness he had was definitely emitted.

As she saw the other people, and an absent Zhane, she frowned.

They spoke for a little and full introductions were made, and the Yellow and Pink Space rangers- Ashley and Cassie respectively-, decided it was time to give her a tour. Both were hesitant, after all, Karone, as Astronema, had spent the past months viciously attacking them. Yet, they had faith in their leader, Andros. If he knew there was good in his sister, then they believed it as well.

"So this is where we eat." Cassie showed her the common area. "I don't know about you, but this puppy right here-" She pointed at the rectangular, microwave like machine. "-can make some great sandwiches and ice cream sundaes." She gave a faltering smile, since the newbie didn't seem to be paying much attention.

The former Princess smiled absently. She looked around, but she didn't want to give away her disappointment of Zhane not being there.

"These are our rooms." Ashley kept walking. "Right here is mine. To the left, we have Cassie's. Carlos, TJ, and Andros." She directly pointed at the other doors.

"If you ever need to find Ashley, just look in Andros' room." Cassie winked, and she thought that would lighten up the dead mood in Karone. Although, that could be a horrible idea since Karone is the sister of Andros, and what brother and sister would like to hear about the other one possibly getting some action? Ashley glared intensely at Cassie's statement, while Karone still observed everything in silence.

After a few minutes, finally, the new person on the ship decided to speak. "That room." She pointed to the last one in this hallway. "Who does that belong to?" Karone expectantly looked at the door.

"That's Zhane's. The Silver Space ranger, you must remember him, right? Andros said they've been friends since they were little." Ashley answered, and she noticed the softening body expression of Karone. "Would you like to go inside?"

Cassie overheard. "Ash, are you crazy? Zhane would kill us!" She hissed, knowing their teammate would be coming home any minute. Even though he was spending time with the KO-35 rebels, he wasn't going to be gone forever. So, if they had been in his room, they would obviously be evading his privacy. Something that Ashley hadn't thought about.

Ashley waved her words away. "Come on, live a little. Besides, I'm kinda curious. What do you think?" She asked Karone, as she had nudged her side a bit.

Karone smiled small, but nodded. "I think we should." She looked at the door intently, and she used her adept telekinesis powers to open the door.

The three prying women walked inside. Most of the décor wasn't tampered with, since he was the Silver ranger and the ship was mostly made out of pure silver itself and platinum. Pretty much, his room was boring. There was a dresser, a desk, and nothing else stuck out.

"See, there isn't much here. We should head out." Cassie began to walk away, but she noted Karone walking to Zhane's bed.

Cassie and Ashley looked at each other, and they both shrugged. They eyed the young woman, and she laid on the bed. It was as if she was reading, almost sensing the aura of Zhane's nightly resting spot.

The blonde haired woman looked up, and in the crevice of the bars, she noticed an item slightly sticking out. Colored, pixilation incredibly clear, and the unusually colored hair and placement of the owner of the bright hair color, stood in the middle, and that entailed the composition. Minimally pulling the picture out of its hiding spot, she made out who it was. The dim light was little help, but enough for Karone. A big smile appeared on her face. This was her. Logically thinking, she assumed that Zhane would stare at her picture before he went to bed. Karone, before she closed her eyes, did the same with his picture.

He cared about her _still,_ although, she had snubbed him; he still kept a memento of her. Maybe she left a lasting impression on him, similarily he did too. She hurt him and maybe broke his _heart_. Her mind drifted to a couple of weeks ago. Her 'Wrath Staff' exuded powerful bolts of energy towards him, he subconciously ducked and jumped in the shallow waters, Zhane's enthusiastic knees alternated to get him closer to her, but she was unforgiving still. Pacing angrily, she didn't understand his reasons. She was hurt, so she needed to hurt him.

Despite the cruel treatment, he held on dearly to her picture. That should stand for something.

"Karone?" Ashley called for. She wondered why Karone was under there for so long.

Ashley's voice brought Karone out of her stupor, she hastily placed the picture in its place, and she moved out of the bed. Straightening her uniform, Karone smiled. "Is that all of the tour?" A happy tone exited her mouth.

Cassie nodded, and she looked at Karone questioningly. "Did you find something under there?" The demeanor of Karone had changed drastically. There was light in her eyes, and she seemed more relax. The Pink Space ranger was enthralled with her nemesis' change.

"I'm fine. Can that thing out there make toasted marshmallows?" She queried, since that was Zhane's first decadent treat for her.

**Xxxxx**

**After 'Five of a Kind'  
****Main Deck  
****Astro Megaship**

_**Baby it breaks my heart  
**__**To think that lovin' me is not easy to do  
**__**And I don't mean to make it hard  
**__**Sorry for all the changes I put you through  
**__**And it's hard to believe  
**__**After everything you're still here right beside me  
**__**Wouldn't trade you for this whole world  
**__**Thankful just being your girl**_

With Karone successfully captured again, and forcefully turned into a robotic, cyber-kinetic freak version of what Astronema had been before; she was even more ruthless and colder. Not only was she coming at the rangers with all her might, like creating the Psycho Rangers, but she was turning on Dark Specter as well. No one was safe, and the rangers felt lost, weak, and even more discouraged than before.

Zhane, back from helping in KO-35, studied the stars and the skies fruitfully, as he was lost about Astronema's heartless, detrimental habits. He had been absent for a month or so, and he had missed out on spending time with Karone. The woman he knew was inside of Astronema. There _is_ good in her. He had no doubt, and he had beared witness to seeing the good side of her- like the time she hadn't shot him with her 'Wrath Staff' and the innocence of eating a toasted marshmallow. The woman he fell in love with. Sadly, she became worse, but he vowed to get her to back to good again. He hated to see her like this, and he hated the beatings him and his teammates were sustaining.

Still, he never judged her.

**Xxxxx**

**After 'Countdown to Destruction Pt. II'…  
****Remains of the Command Center  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Sulky, sullen and apprehensive about meeting Zordon's 12, Karone walked to the remains of their meeting place.

In the Space Rangers' last confrontation, Andros, lost, tired, and despondent over killing his sister, followed the instructions of Zordon. The hurt registered with Andros, and fatefully, Zordon interrupted. He demanded Andros do the unthinkable. Andros complied, and with Zordon's wave of angelic energy poured from his tube, monsters and foot soldiers were decimated, and villains were reformed, but the most important result of Zordon's tube being broken was Karone's revival. The brainwashing wore off, but that left her groggy and her brain swimming with unfortunate memories.

Confused more than anything else, she was told of her kidnapping, the grueling conditioning she endured, and her reign as the Princess turned, eventual, 'Queen of Evil'. Understanding she would've never done that, and she only did that because she was taken, still didn't make the situation any better. Morbidly, Karone walked with her brother. She treated him like a shield.

Zhane was by her though. He read her emotional state, and he was there to help and support her.

Zordon's 12 distraughtly bared their heart and soul about the man that granted them their powers. Their father-figure bore them as the 'Teenagers with Attitude', and he deemed them worthy enough. All of them spoke highly of him, and understandably, they said some choice words to Andros, the Space rangers, and most importantly Karone. She was the target of their rant. No, they weren't informed of her story, so they said what was on their mind.

"I'm sorry." Karone's cheeks burned with her rapidly shedding tears. She used the back of her hand to wipe the liquid and her snot, so she could audibly speak. "I should've fought the spell harder, done something else! I wasn't thinking. It happened though, and I swear if I could I would take it back. Please, don't blame my brother or his team, blame me." The former evil woman didn't know where to look, as the people in front of her were a bunch of hazed, clouded figures.

Zhane's heart broke at her tearful apology.

Ultimately she was forgiven, but Karone didn't forgive herself; at least not yet.

**Xxxxx**

_**Never gave you my heart  
**__**Cause I never thought  
**__**You deserved any of me  
**__**I never told you how I felt  
**__**When deep inside I knew that  
**__**You're really what I need**_

**After 'The Power of Pink'…  
****Karovian Flower Fields  
****KO-35**

Softly humming to herself, Karone, the almost reformed woman, walked along the perimeter of the array of flowers blossoming in the open area. There was something about being around the floral abundance that was calming.

A bit of remorse stayed residually in her thin-framed body, but that was normal she suppose. After having a long talk with Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver, she understood that becoming evil, and then becoming good, the thoughts of the destruction as an evil person would haunt. The key to being resilient is to think positive and to move one, which is something the feminine, blonde hair, blue eyed vixen had been trying to do. She's enraptured herself with the children of her home planet, even helped Andros with his 'special project', and kept busy. Although she's changed for the better, her grotesque and vile side roamed within her.

In return, he couldn't give herself to anyone, especially _him_ because of the unworthiness she felt.

From a distance, Zhane, choosing not to accompany his team to Terra Venture and Mirinoi, so he could keep watch on Karone, yearningly spied on the apple of his eye. The past year he's fallen incredibly hard for the used-to-be 'Queen of Evil.' His suspicions stood correct, and he's seen it, he's witnessed it, and most of all he's been captivated by it. _She was good_. The downside, she didn't return his affection. The several times he's asked her for what Earthlings called a 'date', she's rejected him. That hurt him incredibly, but he was tenacious.

A soft gasp occurred, and Karone sadly smiled. "Hello, Zhane." She greeted with her back still turned to him. Her eyes looked around the flowers, and she waited for him to speak.

Zhane stepped from his obscured, unlighted spot. "Hi-hi-hi, Karone." He managed a sputter.

"How long have you been there?" She questioned innocuously, and she bunched up the flowers she'd collected.

"Not too long." He nervously replied, and he flashed a smile. "Uh, Karone, I was wondering, would you like to go out this night?"

The tall, lanky blonde tried to hoist herself up, so she could face him. Zhane, the intense blonde haired man with blue eyes, tried to assist her, but she disregarded his hand. The cold-shoulder she displayed bothered Zhane. He ogled the sister of his best friend.

"No." She answered in the nicest manner she could, but it's obvious she hurt Zhane, yet _again._

"Why, not?" Zhane finally had to know. The pregnant pause annoyed him. When she was Astronema, she happened to be more open-minded. Even with her atrophied heart, she still took a chance on him. She's the one that shot the arrow to ask him for a date! "Is it because I'm Andros' best friend, and I shouldn't cross that line?"

"No."

"Are you thinking because you almost killed me as Astronema that I'm still judging you? Because I'm not!" The former Silver Space ranger yelled, hoping to get that through her absent heart and mind.

Karone shook her head, hoping he would stop. There were a few reasons she couldn't just give her heart away. One, the hold of the brainwashing still minutely remained. Two, she's been trained to hate, destroy, fight people that _she's needed the most_ for almost 15 years- one year can't revert her back to the innocence before she was taken. Three, love is a splendid thing, and how could she be deserving of that. Four, her self-confidence was miniscule, and to be with Zhane she'd be more harmful to him than beneficial.

As Karone silently berated herself, a **telepathic** message from Andros was intercepted. Kendrix, the Pink Lost Galaxy ranger, had died. Her sword landed on the distant planet of Onyx. Maybe this would be her redemption. Claiming the sword and bringing the item back to the rightful people.

About ready to profess his love sincerely, Zhane didn't get the chance. Karone interrupted him. "I'm sorry Zhane, I need to go." She was ready to hightail it out of there, but Zhane held onto her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked, caressing the smooth surface of her hand.

"I'll be back." She assured him, and just like that, in a snap of the finger, she left the planet.

Zhane stood there sad to see her go, but maybe she was going to accompany his team on the mission. He wasn't sure, but he'd wait for her.

**Xxxxx**

**After 'Facing the Past'…  
****Karone and Maya's Quarters  
****Terra Venture**

Karone rested on her bed. The day's events were draining, intensive, and confrontational. Maybe that's why, in a little, she had a _date_ with someone.

After abruptly leaving KO-35, her brother, and Zhane, she donned the tight-body suit and an unnatural hair color again. Traveling to Onyx, securely sequestering the Pink Quasar Saber, and engaging in a heated battle with Trakeena, Karone almost lost her life for the second time. She was dangerously slipping off the cliff's edge, and then miraculously, Kendrix's ghostly translucent figure saved Karone and bestowed the Quasar Saber to her.

The new Pink Lost Galaxy ranger accepted her fate. This was the ultimate redemption and opportunity of a lifetime. However, she was feeling guilty about having dinner with one of her teammates.

_**And I always gave you up  
**__**Whenever I thought something better comes along**_

"Hey, Karone! What are you doing over there?" Maya- the Yellow Lost Galaxy ranger- questioned, while she approached her new teammate.

"Nothing really." She responded, a little vacant in the eyes and tone, and she eyeballed her roommate,whild hiding the picture of Zhane in the midst of her magazine. Karone decided to inform Maya of her dinner date. "I'm going out tonight with Leo."

Maya, surprised by the information, stared in wonderment at the former villainess. "Really?" Karone nodded. "What made you two want to go out?" From what the Yellow ranger understood, Kendrix was deceased, but still, as Kendrix's best friend and confidant, Leo was the object of Kendrix's affection.

"He's here, and he's a big kid at heart." She reminisced about their conversation from earlier. "Plus, he was there when I battled my wretched doppelganger." The fight she had with Astronema released the regret and self-loathing she was feeling, and she came to terms with her past. She's able to let go. Leo awkwardly asked her for a date, and she accepted, not thinking about the unsuccessful tries from Zhane. "He's sweet, caring, and I think he's able to balance me out."

It's not like Maya knew much of Karone's past like the Space rangers, so she agreed. "Well, I hope you have fun." She walked out of the dorm, so she could see what Damon and Kai were doing.

Karone looked over her shoulder to see if Maya was gone. As soon as she was, she pulled out a photo from the magazine she was looking at. It was a picture of Zhane, his pearly white teeth, entrancing blue eyes, and vibrant blonde hair, instantaneously stared back at her. She wondered if she was doing the right thing.

**Xxxxx**

**After 'Journey's End Part III'…  
****Astro Megaship  
****Zhane's Quarters**

_**And right when I come back  
**__**You're waiting for me  
**__**And you welcomed me home.**_

The final battle saved the colony of Terra Venture and the inhabitants of Mirinoi. Not only that, but the Quasar Sabers were put back in the rightful place. In addition, Kendrix's body was brought back to life, which meant Karone was relieved as the Pink Lost Galaxy ranger. Rightfully so, she could return home.

Andros' ship arrived on the planet of Mirinoi. Inside of the ship were an engaged Cassie and TJ, a happy Carlos, and a pregnant Ashley. Andros brought his sister into a very proud and warm hug. She had done a great job as a ranger.

Karone excused herself from her friends and sole surviving family member. She headed to Zhane's room. Cassie secretly tipped her off that Zhane was in there. The former Pink ranger/villainess opened the door discreetly. She entered, and she gasped.

"Welcome Home, Power Ranger!" Zhane exclaimed, while holding her favorite flowers for her. Romantically hugging Karone, he kissed her on the cheek. "I've missed you."

Tears welled in the corners of her eyes. "How can you, after all of this time? I've denied your dates, and I've never shown you I was interested. I kept saying 'no', and you deserve better." She firmly shook her head, thinking how much she's hurt him.

"Can you explain why you've said 'no' to me?" He helped her to sit with him on his bed.

Karone placed her flowers on the nearby desk. "I remember playing with Andros, as a child, and we were having a lot of fun. Then, out of nowhere, I was taken by Darkonda, raised by Ecliptor, and prepared, trained, conditioned, however you want to call it, I was turned evil. I thought that the Power Rangers killed my family, my mind was filled with gruesome images and harsh thoughts, I believed it. I held onto my upbringing, for that reason, when Dark Specter chose me to be the 'Princess of Evil', I basked in it. I knew I was heartless, ruthless, a big bitch, and I felt all tons of powerful." She regrettably told. Zhane held onto her hand. "That day when you saved me, and you showed, that even a girl like me, me who disregarded one of the heart's purposes, like love, _can_ be loved, I opened to the fact. You saw past my cruel, demonic character, and you realized there was good in me. I admit, when you stood me up, I did turn on you, and showed you the devilish bitch I can be." She gave a forlorn smile.

Zhane's eyes widened. "Don't remind me. I promise never to be late again!" He cringed at the reminder, and Karone lightly giggled.

She continued. "I was turned good for a little, and I thought we could spend time together, maybe you can see the _true_ me. You were gone though. I was turned into an evi, more spiteful Astronema, and I wreaked even more havoc. I mostly targeted you and my brother, and I believe it's because you two showed me _love._ I was never accustomed to that other than the protectiveness Ecliptor gave me." She looked at Zhane, directly into his eyes. "How could you fall for me? Didn't you see what I did? I attacked anything good, and I almost succeeded in destroying Angel Grove!" The crestfallen expression still wracked her body, but she forged through. "After dying and coming back to life, I needed to do some soul searching. I didn't give my _heart_ to you because you deserved to be with someone that wasn't so tainted."

"Did you think that becoming a Power Ranger would help?" He queried, while placing strands of her flyaway hair behind her ears.

"Yeah." Karone nodded. "I had a fight with my inner demon, Astronema. I fought to the brink, and I finally accepted that what I had done should stay in the past. _I can love and be loved_."

"Can I take you on a date?" Zhane asked, once more, but he witnessed her mild flinch. "What's wrong?"

"I did go on a date, while I was on Terra Venture." Karone confessed, and she looked at Zhane, hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

"Wh-who?" Zhane had to admit he was a little hurt. He's asked Karone several times for a date, but she's constantly denied him. Then, all of a sudden, she goes on a date with a guy he doesn't know about! **_She's so difficult!_ **He thought.

"The Red Galaxy ranger." She answered with a worried voice. "His name is Leo Corbett."

Zhane stood up, and he paced a bit. Karone's eyes began to get tired as they judged the walks Zhane put forth. Yeah, it hurt, but he figured she was worth it. "I can look past it." He told her.

Happy to know, Karone got up. She placed her arms around his neck, and she kissed him. "I love you." She declared for the first time, and it felt good that the one guy she needed the most, she was finally with him.

Zhane smiled. "I love you too." He deeply kissed her.

**Xxxxx**

**Three Years Later…  
****NASADA Base  
****Angel Grove, CA**

After the Moon Mission, all the former rangers, one current ranger, and technical advisors landed on Earth. The only female aboard the base was Karone. She stayed on the ship, and watched the battle occur. She smiled, musing about the mission, it was very successful. Walking down the ramp, she looked upon the waiting women and one man. She laughed at all of them.

_**And if it takes my whole life  
**__**I'll make it up to you  
**__**Cause I've been so cruel  
**__**You've given your love to me  
**__**In spite of everything  
**__**I don't deserve you  
**__**From this day forward  
**__**I'm truly yours  
**__**and it took me a while to see  
**__**That we were meant for one another  
**__**Thank you for lovin' me**_

She waddled like a penguin , luckily, Cole and Carter were assisting her. Not to mention, Ms. Fairweather-Rawlings and Alpha 6 prepared a special suit for her to be on board. As the women launched their backlash upon Tommy Oliver, the leader of the mission, and Andros, who had access to the space ship that sent the men to the moon, the former villainess narrowly escaped the crossfire. She made her way to her husband of 2 years, Zhane.

Zhane held their toddler son against his body. He kissed his wife. "Poor guy, he just couldn't wait for his Mommy. Auntie Ashley tired him out with her lecture about how 'Andros should die'." He smiled, and he found his much rounder wife so sexy. She was 6 months pregnant with a baby girl. He was excited to have his Princess of… Good, running around in the future.

"Remind me to get on Ashley's case for that." Karone said, and she lovingly looked at Zhane. He's put up with her shit, but he really didn't need to. Her reign under evil's spell caused her to malevolently assail the Space Rangers. Once she reflected to the good side, she still ignored Zhane. He was good for her, he couldn've helped to cope with her remorse, but she still ignored him. On top of that, she traveled to another plant, she spent more time away from him, and even went on a date with another person! Yet, Zhane was still in love with her, even if it was difficult. She was the dense one.

So, after a year of being together, she proposed to him; plus, it was the day Karone found out she was pregnant with their son, Orion.

The man with the almost silver hair ogled his wife. She was staring, hard, at him and wondered why. "Karone? Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Thank you for loving me and accepting my **difficulties**." She vowed to make sure her life was dedicated to her man and family. That's all she ever wanted.

Again, Zhane kissed her, and they held hands, as they watched the fighting couples. For them, everything was finally right. They were happy, their family was surely growing, and Karone's accepted her past for what it was.


End file.
